


Curiosity Killed The Bassist

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Sexual Violence, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or at least, it made him wish that they had done everything to keep him in the dark when he had demanded to know what was happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "My Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Tokio Hotel members do not belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will ever happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
>  **Violence Disclaimer: This fanfic work graphically depicts violence and/or violent situations. If you find such material distasteful or unsuitable, you are advised not to read any further. Please have a look at rating and tags for further warnings.**
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Katie for beta-ing =)   & Thanks to Deztrey for the amazing banner =)
> 
> [ ](http://imgur.com/QrtFj5Q)

“Oh, she was so easy!” Tom had a smirk plastered on his face, showing that he was extremely proud of himself. He balanced himself on the chair’s hind legs, showing his cheek.  
  
Tom, Georg, and Gustav were sitting at a table in the left corner of the hotel’s lobby; the area was secluded from the rest of the customers, and the table full of different types of food which had been ordered previously by the band staff, who had already eaten and gone to their affairs. The area was quiet besides the laughs that emerged from their conversation, bathing the small tucked away space in loud roars.  
  
“And a screamer too,” Bill commented disapprovingly as he walked around the divider to enter the area, remembering how he’d heard the girl’s screams through the thin wall that joined his and Tom’s rooms.  _Not a pleasant thought right in the morning,_  Bill thought dreadfully as he looked at his twin.  
  
“Oh yes!” the dreaded boy agreed with an even wider smile, nodding his head with a little too much enthusiasm which had him fighting for balance as the chair strained under his weight on only two legs, making the older Kaulitz land on the four legs.   
  
 _Finally sitting like a normal person,_  Bill thought in rancour, annoyed with his brother because of the noises which had kept him up last night.  
  
Bill sat at the table, and before starting to eat he tuned out the voices of Geo and his twin blabbering about last night’s groupie. The younger twin remembered the latest groupie; blond hair, massive bosoms, big ass, and long legs. A short skirt that barely covered her crotch and a top which showed her cleavage to the fullest. The girl had jumped Tom immediately, and the dread-headed boy, as the band’s ladies man, hadn’t denied the bimbo’s wish.  
  
Gustav had an apple in his mouth which kept him from speaking, not that he would as he had a book in his hand, his eyes quickly moving from left to right, reading in absolute concentration and interest. On the contrary, Georg had a cheese and ham, amongst many other things, sandwich which he was waving about, so as to answer to Tom’s remarks with some kind of hand gestures. His twin had abandoned his breakfast, the spoon in the bowl of cereals, and was currently describing what he’d done with the girl. He focused again on the conversation just in time to almost feel like puking as he heard his brother’s next words.  
  
“And she was so tight!” Tom’s mouth opened in pleasure at the memory.  
  
“Damn,” Georg commented. “You got the perfect one didn’t you?”  
  
“No.” Tom scrunched up his face. “I had to hold her hands, otherwise my body would’ve been all scratched this morning. Stupid bitch thought she was a cat.”  
  
Bill laughed full-heartedly at that, but only to cover up his fury. He could strangle his brother right then and there. As Gustav looked at him with an arched eyebrow, he laughed even harder knowing perfectly well that the drummer wouldn’t buy it; after all, Gustav wouldn’t tear his eyes away from a book simply because of laughter.  
  
“Boys.” All four teenagers turned to David’s voice as he walked across the lobby in their direction. “Are you done eating? Grab a piece of fruit or cookies, something, and let’s go, we have a photo shoot in ten.” Their manager grabbed a pear and started to walk away without looking back, expecting the boys to follow him.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
By now they were in front of the camera, taking group photos, their smiles and most seductive looks on their faces.   
  
“You know he was only gabbing,” Gustav whispered in Bill’s ear behind him, far enough so the others wouldn’t listen, and for the picture being taken to look normal, or as normal as the teenagers were.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, Gus,” Bill said with venom, smiling sweetly to the camera.  
  
“It’s his part to play the ladies man, Bill. It’s yours to play the innocent, cute, feminine singer, mine to play the quiet, sapient teen, and Georg’s to play second best to Tom.” Gustav tried posing again so he could rest normally on Bill and so only the younger twin could hear him.  
  
“He’ll be begging for it before the photo shoot is over,” the younger Kaulitz said, free from doubt.  
  
Gustav then saw the band’s front man start his real posing. His provocative yet still innocent poses, poses that Gus knew would drive the older Kaulitz up the walls.  
  
It was another half hour before the cameraman demanded they change clothes. Gustav came out first, the hobbit shortly joining him in the wait for the twins. Their talk was short before Tom came out, the wise teen knew that if the older Kaulitz didn’t want to arouse any suspicions he couldn’t stay in the band’s changing room for long, as he usually didn’t take a long time changing, and the only person left in there was Bill. The three had to wait at least ten more minutes before the tall brunette came out.  
  
As soon as Gustav had a look at his youngest friend as he came out of the room, the drummer walked away, slapping a hand in front of his face, sighing loudly. The guitarist’s last groupie had been the type that Bill got the maddest about. The gangster wannabe was going to suffer, badly.   
  
The black headed boy had on a shirt one size too small; when the youngest teen started to move and pose the blond knew that the black shirt would be riding up his torso instantly, showing his star tattoo and the line of his boxers. The skinny trousers that for now were covering the tall boy’s hips, would soon be halfway down his black boxers-covered butt.  
  
This was all to make Tom pay, but Wolfgang had done his bit, if he couldn’t convince Bill with the sentences he’d said the first time, then there was no point in trying any further.  
  
“Can I have single shots of each of you now, please?” the cameraman asked with a perfect accent, when they reached his hearing range. “First the singer.”   
  
The rest of the boys walked back to stand against the wall and wait.  
  
“Georg.” The blond turned to the older teen.  
  
“Yeah?” the brunette answered without taking his eyes off the singer and his teasing poses. The hobbit knew that Bill loved to pose, and to be a tease, but sometimes he did it over the top, and today was one of those days. And the bassist was going to find out why, sooner or later, but it was definitely gonna be today. He was tired of being kept in the dark. He knew the drummer knew, he’d seen the bookworm whispering words in Bill’s ear earlier on. They thought they had been discrete; they were for the camera, but not for him.  
  
Georg just wasn’t gonna stand to be kept in the dark any longer. “Actually. No. What is going on?” The older boy asked with a show of his hand, motioning to the twin standing in front of the camera and his over the top teasing poses.  
  
“Hum.” Gus made a show of looking at Bill. “I dunno.” Pausing, “Do you know where the book I was reading this morning is by any chance?” Looking hopefully at the taller bassist to give him a positive answer.  
  
“Well, I’m so sorry that you don’t know what is going on with that Kaulitz over there posing. Your book?” His brows arched as though in concentration. “The one you were so entranced in this morning, and which you are only half way through?” The older teen didn’t bother looking at the blond for an answer as he already knew that the answer was gonna be some form of approval, instead, with an awestruck tone he answered, “Oh, yes.”  
  
“Where is it?” Gus smiled, thankful that his friend was observant, and overlooking the apology.  
  
“I took precautions.” Only then did the brunette take his eyes away from the singer to land them on Gus’ face. Geo gave him a fake loving smile. “When you find out what’s going on with Bill, I might just remember where I hid your book.” Georg then walked away from the drummer, leaving him dumbstruck, and walked over to the older Kaulitz, who was leaning against the wall in a corner, out of almost everyone’s direct eyesight. “You alright?”  
  
“Uh? Oh, yeah,” Tom said gruffly, dropping his left leg down from leaning against the wall and putting the other one up, his eyes never leaving the place from where they were glued. Georg followed his eyes, and saw that it was the shooting area. “Oh, I see why you can’t take your eyes away from there, that bird is fine. Not as good looking as the one you had last night, but she’s hot,” he said, referring to the cameraman’s assistant.  
  
_ Oh Geo, you are so innocent, if only you knew who I was really looking at. _  His brother’s body was so nice, and he couldn’t help but love it and caress it with his eyes from far away, knowing that when they were together he wouldn’t be able to do it freely.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Bill,” the younger twin heard just as he was about to close the door. His single photo shoot had finished, he’d told the people outside he was going to the toilet, but in fact, the toilet was just an opening for Tom to come looking for him. He knew it was his twin’s voice, so he walked in, leaving the door open behind him, hearing it close shortly after he took the first steps inside the toilet.   
  
He didn’t take in his surroundings before turning around to face Tom. Instantly his arms became full of a willing body, and the black head turned his brother around to face the wall, his ass against Bill’s crotch.  
  
“What do you want?” Bill said, pushing forward, demanding the dread-headed boy to lean his hands against the nearest wall.  
  
“Please,” Tom said in a controlled voice.  
  
“Please what?” The younger Kaulitz pushed his leg in between Tom’s, nudging them apart.  
  
“Please,” the guitarist now asked softly.  
  
“I’ll only repeat myself once more. Please what?” His voice now demanding, the dominating teen waited, without moving, for an answer.  
  
“Please touch me,” the older teen now whimpered.  
  
“I think you’ll need to do more than plead,” Bill commented, still not moving an inch.  
  
“Please make me come!” the dreaded boy now begged, his face down shamefully even though Bill couldn’t see it.  
  
“Only?” the singer asked with an icy voice.   
  
“Not here,” Tom said, referring to them fucking.  
  
“You are above this place, aren’t you?” Bill lingered on for some split seconds. “You’ve fucked some of your groupies in lower places than this, I don’t see why you are above them, considering you are such a whore.”  
  
After having those words whispered in his ears, the boy wearing the oversized clothes felt his brother step away from him, and then the sound of the door closing, alerting him that his twin had walked out of the door, walked out on him.  
  
With tears threatening to slip down his face, and his cock aching to have release, only one word was uttered, “Fuck.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
As the tall brunette walked into the photo shooting area he couldn’t help but notice Gustav’s sexy poses, probably tired of being bossed around by the cameraman, and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.  
  
“Hey Georg, you alright?” Bill asked as he walked up to the older teen.  
  
“Yeah, and you?” Georg turned to face the younger boy to show respect and then turned back to watching the short bookworm.  
  
“All good!” Bill said excitedly. “And today we don’t have a concert or anything else planned for later, which means: Free afternoon!” The younger Kaulitz clapped eagerly.   
  
“I see, free afternoon to torture your brother,” Georg commented with the intention of getting something out of the other brunette.  
  
“What?” Bill stopped himself from squeaking, keeping in control of the situation.  
  
“You know, as in make him go mad!” Georg watched the younger boy’s actions closely, there really was something going on.  
  
“Uh, what?” His voice wasn’t so controlled anymore, a bit of squeakiness in the tone.  _ What exactly do you know, Georg? _   
  
“You know! You’re always picking fights with him, playful fights, then you usually take something from him, therefore torturing him, and of course he goes mad!” The bassist had heard Bill’s voice, but he had no idea why it’d been squeaky. Georg couldn’t just go about insinuating that there was something going on between the twins and Gustav.  _ Surely there isn’t! _    
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Someone knocked on the door and Bill answered from inside the toilet by saying: “Enter.”   
  
“Uh, Bill?” He heard his twin’s questioning voice.  
  
Only after the younger twin had heard the door close with a click, and tentative steps walking inside the room, did he speak. “After undressing, get on the bed, all fours.” Looking at himself in the mirror, make up flawless, he thought,  _ This should be good. _   
  
And that’s exactly what Tom did, he shed his clothing, freed his dreads, and quickly walked to the bed. He climbed on it with his knees, and as he reached the head of the bed his hands dropped to the duvet and he planted himself on all fours, sticking his naked ass in the air, like his twin had told him to.   
  
Bill’s teasing at the photo shoot had left him horny and eager to have some release. He played with his piercing as he waited impatiently, but quietly, for Bill to come out of the toilet.  
  
The older teen heard his brother's footsteps as he walked into the room, and then as the footsteps came closer to the bed, he asked, “Please, fuck me.”   
  
“Don’t think so,” the feminine figure said. “You're not getting any pleasure since you were such a rude little bitch today.”   
  
The guitarist didn’t dare ask again. He had learnt from previous events that it would only result in Bill kicking him out.   
  
The brunette was fully dressed as he walked to the bed, grabbing a bottle of lube on the way.  
  
“What do you want?” the younger twin asked, expecting only one answer. Anything besides it would result in sending Tom out of the room.  
  
“Put something inside of me please,” the older Kaulitz begged as he still faced the headboard, spreading his legs further timidly.   
  
The silence that ensued was tortuously killing him. He didn’t know what Bill was going to do and that only heightened his anxiety. It was a couple of minutes before he felt something cold hit his puckered hole. Instantly feeling it was a lubed finger, Tom wiggled his ass cautiously and spread his legs further so his twin would have more access, desperately needing release.   
  
“Be quiet, don’t scream.” He heard his twin’s voice, those words meant he was not allowed to moan or grunt, just before he felt two lube coated fingers being pushed inside of him roughly. His twin still managed to hurt him, the nails scratching him deeply. The fingers were pulled out quickly and Bill pushed them in again, as Tom's ass became tighter. It felt fuller, which meant it was filled with three bony fingers, the thrusts now even more agonizing as Bill took no care to make sure his nails didn’t hurt him. Tears started running from his eyes.   
  
Not long afterwards, the submissive teen felt four long fingers entering his back hole. His pain heightened, and he was at the edge of losing control as more tears fell from his eyes. He was glad when the tattooed boy changed the angle of his fingers, one of them brushing his prostate. The pleasure that emerged was just about enough to mask the pain he was in. Tom’s breathing was deeper and quicker as the jolts of pleasure flowed through his body every time his twin rubbed his prostate. The pain wasn't dying down, but somehow he was able to endure it.  
  
Soon, he couldn’t keep himself from begging for more. He wanted Bill’s cock inside of him so bad. “Plea-please, mo-more.” He didn’t moan, he couldn’t, but his breath was heavy. The guitarist's voice was throaty with short gasps.  
  
“I have four fingers inside of you, and you want more?” Bill asked in a mocking tone.   
  
All of Tom’s thought had vanished, only the want of his body for the taller teen’s cock made him answer. “Ye- _ argh _ -yes.” A low moan had slipped.  _ NO! _  He screamed inside his head, hoping with everything he had that his twin hadn’t heard.   
  
Much to his dismay, the petite form did. Bill's fingers stilled in their movement for a moment before the hand inside of him was ripped out of him so fiercely a stinging pain was left behind.   
  
The blond boy was ready to get up and be chucked out of the room, but then he realised his twin wasn’t yet done with inducing him pain. He flinched and nearly retreated his body as he felt the singer’s full hand enter him with a rough thrust at a nearly impossible angle with no further lubrication. The older boy wanted to scream, but he didn’t.   
  
The pain was excruciating, and the tears fell down his face freely, no longer controlled. They were hidden by his dreads which covered his face. He didn't dare sob, tense his body, or give any sign to his pain. It would be taken as a weakness that his younger brother would take full advantage of. He would humiliate him.  
  
The room was silent except for the deep, inconsistent breath of the older submissive boy, but the anger in Bill still hadn’t descended, not even by a notch. Without giving the blonde any time to adjust he closed his fingers, forming a fist, making sure his hand was far from his twin’s spot of pleasure, his hand twisting around savagely to stretch Tom's muscles.   
  
“Touch yourself,” Bill whispered next to his brother’s ear.  
  
He watched as Tom desperately grabbed for his cock, and started to rub it rhythmically trying to give himself the maximum pleasure.  
  
It was not thirty seconds before he felt the muscles around his hand starting to contract. His spare hand ran across his twin’s ass, and along his back to rest in the middle of the teen’s back, where his fingers closed slightly so his nails were in direct contact with the soft smooth skin. Just as the dread-headed boy was about to come, the Bill dug his nails into the guitarist’s back. “Not yet.”  
  
Tom had no idea where he had gotten the strength to stop his orgasm, but fortunately he was able to obey his brother’s orders. He then noticed the pain in his back, and bit the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out loud. The pain needed to go away.  
  
“Please, le-m-me cum, please!” the older teen begged.   
  
“I don’t think so,” Bill said in a demanding voice. After harshly flicking his twin’s prostate one last time, he withdrew his hand from Tom’s ass, leaving it empty, desperately yearning for more. With the other he grabbed his brother by his dreadlocks fiercely and commanded: “Get over here.” His voice free from emotion.   
  
Tom did what he was told and turned around. By now, his face showed no trace that he’d cried from the pain. He was still on his hands and knees, but now his mouth was aligned with his twin’s lower parts.   
  
“Suck,” the singer demanded as he pushed his twin's head down, making him engulf his entire cock, and nearly making him choke.   
  
Even though it hurt the back of his throat, Tom didn't dare protest, instead he took what Bill gave him, trying to control the renewing tears to not roll down his face.   
  
_ You will come back at night, and you’ll be fine, because your loving Bill will be there, rather than this Bill, _  a voice inside his head assured him as his brother controlled his thrusts, either by pushing his head down to meet his cock, or pulling on his dreads forcefully. The shorter teen did what he could to pleasure his twin, moving his tongue, humming and pursing his lips.   
  
Even though it hurt, it still brought pleasure, and he couldn’t help but moan every time the singer’s cock hit the back of his throat.   
  
His brother didn’t last long, but it was enough to get Tom worked up to the point that if he hadn’t remembered Bill’s previous words of telling him not to come, he would’ve the second his twin’s seed hit his tongue.   
  
“My neck,” the older boy whispered after his twin's cock had slipped out of his mouth.   
  
“What?” Bill asked. It was not because of the intense pleasure of his orgasm; it was because he knew exactly what the submissive twin wanted, and it was a good way to remind him of his place.  
  
“My neck,” the Kaulitz sitting with his knees on the floor said in a higher voice, still looking down.   
  
“What about it?” Bill asked in a dismissing voice, prolonging what could be taken as humiliation.   
  
“Mark me.” His voice could be heard, but still the black headed teen wasn’t happy.   
  
“Louder,” Bill demanded, sitting in a more comfortable position.  
  
“Mark me,” Tom repeated with his head down.   
  
“Get up.” The singer motioned him up with his manicured fingers, smirking on purpose for Tom to see.   
  
The shorter teen quickly got up and soon felt his brother’s breath on his neck. It was followed by soft lips that sucked ferociously on his neck, as teeth scraped the skin. When his twin's lips left his neck, Tom was sure there would be a big red mark in the place they had just left.   
  
“What are you planning to tell the Gs? After all, you're going to see them before we go to the club so you can pick your fuck for the night,” Bill said in disdain.  
  
“I’ll think of something,” Tom assured in a small voice.  
  
“Good,” Bill commented menacingly. “Now get out.”   
  
“It’s going to be a while until we have to go out, can I just lay down here and rest?” His voice smaller.   
  
“I said get the fuck out. Now. Go get ready for your whore.” With that Bill walked away from his older brother, towards the sofa facing the floor-to-ceiling windows. Sitting down he blocked out the noises of his twin dressing and walking out. Instead he chose to watch what was going on down in the busy roads of Madrid.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Bill, Georg wants to know.” When Gustav had gotten the youngest teen’s full attention he had immediately spoken. “He took my book.” Gus’ face showed sadness and frustration.  
  
“He wants to know about what?” Bill asked, looking around the club they were in, their private area gave the loud music, to which mostly everybody in the club was dancing to, a lower volume.  
  
“About what is happening,” the bookworm said in an obvious voice.  
  
“You mean as in, what’s going on with me and Tom?” the singer asked, not facing him, instead, spotting Georg at the bar getting some more drinks whilst flirting with the girl making them, and his twin being grinded on by a groupie, his open mouth and closed eyes showing his pleasure.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Gus nodded slowly, his voice was worrying, but his face still showed his sadness at not having his book.  
  
“Tell him to come to my room half an hour after we have left here,” Bill commanded, getting up from the comfy green sofa, ready to dance.  
  
“Only?” Gustav asked in wonder, arching his right eyebrow, referring to the short amount of time. “And you gonna show him? Why don’t you simply tell him?” Georg wasn’t gonna like it.  
  
“He wants more, real badly.” The evil smile on the youngest member’s face could easily be spotted. “And it’s so much more fun if he watches than if I tell him, it won’t have the same impact.”  
  
“You made him want more,” the drummer said in an understanding voice. “And, still, if he watches-” The blond was cut off by the singer.  
  
“If he watches he’ll believe it, and he won’t utter a word. And when it comes to making Tom want more, well, he asked for it,” Bill simply justified and then walked away to the dance floor.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The door to Bill’s room opened, and Georg walked in, the singer closed the door swiftly after the older teen’s body was fully inside the room.  
  
“Get in there,” Bill said with no further clarification as he pointed towards the wall closet, which would give the hobbit a full view of the room. The wooden door had horizontal gaps all the way down which would let Georg see what was happening in the room, but no one would be able to see that the brunette was in there. It was small, but big enough for the bassist to fit inside comfortably.  
  
“Are you kidding me?” the slob asked, but walked in its direction.  
  
“No,” the younger boy answered simply. “Now get in there, no one is going to know about this. So, remember how you act in your everyday situation? Well, that’s how you are always gonna keep on acting. Clear on that?”  
  
“What could be so bad that wouldn’t make me act like I normally do?” the slob asked whilst checking out the closet.  
  
“It’s going to change your perspective.” The shorter brunette turned around with an arching eyebrow. “But you wanted to know, so now you are going to endure it, and you are going to keep it a secret from everybody. Want to talk about what you see inside this room? Do it with Gustav, I personally don’t care.” Bill placed his hand on Georg’s chest to push him inside.  
  
“But what  _ is _  going to happen?” the green-eyed teen asked curiously whilst being pushed inside the small built-in closet.  
  
“Just watch, and listen.” When the older teen was finally inside the singer shut the wooden door. He then walked to the full window and opened the curtains, allowing the beaming light of the full moon to enter the room. He walked across the room and turned off the light switches, making the room pitch-dark besides the moonlight which bathed the room softly.  
  
After making sure Georg couldn’t be seen from anywhere in the room the tall teenager walked to the toilet where he took off his boots, along with his socks. Carefully so as not to mess his hair up too much he removed his shirt, and unbuttoned the first white button on his black trousers after taking off the massive belt.  
  
“You’ve obviously seen us all, at least, half naked in the bus at one time or another,” Bill said, walking into the room again, facing the closet, knowing that the bassist would be following his movements. “Along the many tours we’ve done you must’ve also heard everyone wank in their bunk at least once. You must’ve heard the change in our breathing, our moans.” Walking towards Georg so that what he was going to say next sounded more threatening, “Wha’ever images and voices or moans you record from tonight, it’s not my business, deal with them, you were the one who wanted to know.”  
  
There was silence for a while. Bill walked away from him to sit on the bed and Georg sat on top of the wooden shelf which amazingly enough supported his weight.  
  
“Who’s going to walk through that door?” The tattooed boy barely heard Hagen’s whisper.  
  
“Who do you think, Georgie?” the feminine male asked in a sweet voice.  
  
“It looks like you’ll be having sex, that’s for sure.” Georg’s voice sounded questioning.  
  
“That’s right,” Bill congratulated.  
  
“Do I want to be here?” the bassist asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
“We’ve all seen porn, both together and alone, think of this as porn too,” the half naked boy suggested.  
  
“When I see porn I get hot, and I wank-” Georg tried but Bill interrupted.  
  
“That’s what porn is for,” the young Kaulitz twin said amusedly as though the brunette had just told him one of his most darkest secrets.  
  
“You asshole. What I mean is that this is real people, at least one of them is a person I know personally. Not quite sure I’m going to want to wank, therefore I can’t think of it as porn.” Bill heard the other teen’s voice as an excuse.  
  
“Forget you know the people in this room,” the taller teen suggested.  
  
“Do I know your lover too?” Georg asked after a long time of silence.  
  
Bill stood up abruptly, strode briskly to the small closet, opened the door ferociously, and looked at Georg with deadly eyes. “He. Is. Not. My. Lover. He’s my  _ toy _ . And the only reason why he’s going to come to me is because he knows that he’s mine no matter how many groupies he fucks.” He closed the door to signal that the conversation was over.  
  
But now the bassist really wasn’t sure that he wanted to be here, and he had to ask, “T-”  
  
“Now, now, don’t utter a word or sound, Georgie,” Bill whispered to Georg so the person who had just knocked on the door wouldn’t hear their voices.  
  
“Is it who I think it is?” the hobbit whispered just as the elegant figure was walking away.  
  
“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” With that the hazel eyed boy resumed walking across the room.  
  
_ It’s him, isn’t it? It’s gotta be him! _  Now more than ever, he was afraid that he was right. He abruptly closed his eyes as Bill opened the door, so that he wouldn’t be able to see who it was, in the hopes that it was someone else, but deep down knowing it could only be one person.  
  
The oldest band member sat comfortably on top of the hardwood with his legs crossed as though he was sitting on the floor, he could extend his arms so far until they touched the wooden walls of the small closet, his back was against the fresh surface, the chill not running through his back because of the thick material of his hoodie. He had taken off his trainers when Bill had been talking to him so he could feel more comfortable.   
  
With his eyes closed, hands in front of his face, afraid he would see one of his friends, his other senses were working overload. His hearing especially. He heard the quick sound of the door closing, followed by a click which meant the room had been locked. Then two pairs of shuffling feet and finally Bill’s voice.  
  
“Get on your knees.” A thud was heard, telling him that the other person had dropped down to their knees. “Tell me what you did with the groupie.” Bill’s voice was heard as a command.  
  
Georg tried to block out the sound from entering his ears, afraid he would recognise the voice, but it was in vain.  
  
“As soon as we entered my room she tried to back me up against the wall.” There it was, his band mate’s voice couldn’t be mistaken.  
  
“But you obviously were having none of that,” he heard the younger twin’s voice interrupt.  
  
There was silence for some seconds in which the bassist deduced hand gestures or face signs were made.  
  
“I had her suck me and then I fucked her,” Tom said in a quiet voice, not like the one he would use in the morning to boast about it while talking with the bassist.  
  
“It was pretty fast. Quiet too,” Bill commented, to Georg it sounded more like the taller twin was mocking his older brother.  
  
Georg’s eyes widened as he heard the words that followed next. “Please fuck me.” It was the older Kaulitz’ voice: “I haven’t come all day.”  
  
“So you did take it seriously when I told you to not to orgasm ‘til I told you so?” The green eyed male quickly became aware those words were information for him, but how the heck had the gangster wannabe fucked the groupie and not ejaculated? Bill seemed to have read his mind as the next words out of his mouth were, “How did you cover it up with the groupie?”  
  
“When she orgasmed I faked my own orgasm, and then I told her I was going to clean up. I grabbed my trousers, on my way to the toilet, and inside the bathroom I slipped the condom off and put on my pants.” That was Tom’s simple explanation, rushed so that the next words out of his mouth could be said, again. “Please, fuck me.” But now Tom’s voice was pleading.  
  
“Open,” was the only word Georg heard as Bill’s reply.  
  
Followed by that were moans, only one person’s moans though. The moans and grunts got louder as seconds seemed to turn into minutes as his friend’s pleasure only heightened.  
  
The teen’s breath inside the closet became quicker and deeper, the moans in the room enticing his cock to twitch every so often. The hands on his face were slowly starting to sweat. His fingers very slowly split, making little cracks, and he slowly cracked an eye open, barely keeping himself from moaning too at the scene he saw before his eyes.  
  
That was Tom, the ladies man, the macho man of the band, and he was on his knees, his mouth open, Bill’s cock inside it. And he wasn’t even taking control, the black head had one hand on the guitarist’s neck, the other on the back of his head, his hands moving his face, and the younger teen’s hips moving with great force angling his cock inside his willing mouth, fast and hard. The younger Kaulitz was fucking his brother’s mouth, and the guitarist was taking it, Tom was moaning, his eyes were closed in pleasure, his lips and tongue could be seen moving to give his twin maximum pleasure. But the brunette’s face wasn’t showing any pleasure at all, he was looking down at his brother, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Georg only got harder as the time passed by, they were boys, and they were his friends, his best friends, and they were brothers, twins in fact, and it was,  _ oh _ , so,  **so**  wrong, but his cock just twitched further, demanding some attention. But the brunette only ignored it, turning to look back at the twins just in time to see Bill orgasm. The younger Kaulitz didn’t grunt or moan, simply, his hips moved without control and his eyes shut in pleasure.  
  
The bassist watched as the feminine boy slipped his still rock hard unaffected member out of Tom’s mouth. The older boy’s lips were red, and slightly swollen, a proof that his twin had just fucked his mouth.  
  
“Please get in me,” the green eyed boy heard the guitarist say. He watched as Tom’s eyes opened, pleading.  
  
“Get over there,” Bill demanded, pointing to the wall right next to the closet Georg was in.  
  
The bassist watched as the dreaded boy obeyed, flushing his body against the wall. He shrunk into himself as much as he could, afraid that Tom would see him in there, after all he could see the older brother clearly bathed in the moonlight.  
  
“Face the wall, and put your hands up against it,” the taller boy commanded as he walked to his twin. As he reached him, Bill moved Tom’s legs further away from the wall, making the dreaded boy bend over, his hands sliding further down the wall.  
  
Geo saw the jewelled hands of the brunette move to the front of his twin’s body to unbutton the large pants. When all were undone the material fell to the floor. Tom only moved his feet to take off his trainers so the jeans could be let out of the way freely. Then the younger boy’s hands travelled up the other teen’s torso, the single shirt clasped in his hand, and soon the boy with the pierced lip was clad only in his black boxers.  
  
“Please Bill, I beg you, fuck me.” His voice throaty as he faced the wall, his eyes unmoving from that one spot.  
  
The black headed boy, however, took his dear sweet time. First he took off his own tight pants leaving him also clad in only black boxers, similar to his brother’s. Slowly but surely Tom’s underwear was taken off, his hard erection jumping at the prospect of being free.  
  
“Don’t move.” Georg watched as the guitarist stayed put, and the band’s front man walked to one of the bedside tables and inside of the top drawer reached for a tube of lube. “You don’t want me to fist you again?” Bill asked in wonder, leaving the brunette inside the closet, once again, gobsmacked.  
  
“I just want you, your cock, inside of me, please,” the older Kaulitz begged, not daring to move his face to look at his twin.  
  
“Then we won’t be needing this,” the singer said as he threw the lube onto the bed and walked back to the teen facing the wall in the same position as he had left him, throwing the bassist in the closet a blank look.  
  
The boy with the make-up took off his boxers as he walked, when the silk material hit the floor he started to stroke his cock, slicking it with the pre-cum that was leaking out of the slit. As he reached his twin, his right hand left his cock, and along with his left he grabbed the older teen by the hips, and positioned his cock in alignment with his ass hole. Georg was surprised to notice that Bill didn’t give any kind of warning to Tom that he was going to enter him, but instead rammed into his ass at full force.  
  
The bassist heard Tom’s pain as he screamed lowly, but no tears slipped from his eyes.  
  
“Wasn’t this what you wanted?” Bill asked in a false, confused tone.  
  
“Yes,” Tom merely answered.  
  
With that, Geo saw the younger Kaulitz resume his hard and furious pounding into his twin, pure enjoyment written all over his face. From the bassist’s point of view it still looked like it hurt, if not even more, but the dread-headed boy didn’t make any more sounds. After what seemed like hours, the green eyed teen finally saw Bill adjusting his body to thrust inside of Tom at a different angle, but still at the same hard, furious pace.  
  
That was when the submissive teen started moaning, loudly.  
  
“Fuck,” Georg whispered as a moan, quickly placing a hand over his mouth so no sounds would be heard outside of the closet, not that the shorter boy’s moans and grunts wouldn’t cover it up.  
  
“Harder.” The brunette’s eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets at that word. Tom had just begged for harder thrusts.  _ Are you for real? Isn’t he hurting you enough? _  Georg’s cock, without any touch, kept on growing harder, asking for some attention desperately, but Hagen had set his mind, there was going to be no attention for that lower part of his body.  _ Not at all! Just stay quiet!  _   
  
“More-  _ argh _ \- fuck-  _ gnn _ \- please-  _ ohh _ \- harder.” Tom’s head angled upwards, his eyes scrunched in pleasure, biting his lower lip and sucking on his piercing, sweat beads running down his neck at a slow pace. His hands were still in the same position, almost gripping the wall so he could hold himself up, and his ass always thrust back in time to meet his twin’s body when he pushed back inside of him.   
  
Bill had said nothing through it all, his hands were still on the guitarist's hips, his nails digging into the soft, delicate skin, his eyes still shut in pleasure, and his teeth were sinking down into his twin’s left shoulder.  
  
“Please, let me touch myself,” the older twin begged in a whisper.  
  
“No,” was Bill’s only answer after he adamantly took his teeth off his brother’s flesh, a thin trail of blood forming down his shoulder immediately.   
  
_ Honestly? You bit him so hard that you’ve made him bleed? And seriously man? Are you going to make your brother suffer like that? _  Geo’s pants were getting tighter by the second, and Tom’s moans weren’t helping the situation at all. After some torturous minutes Tom again begged.  
  
“Touch-  _ argh _ \- me, plea-  _ oh fuck _ \- please, Bill.”  
  
_ How the hell can you keep your fucking hands on that fucking wall and not fucking touch yourself?  _ Georg wondered, his hands joined painfully together so that he couldn’t touch his own attention seeking member.  
  
“Why would I?” The singer’s voice was strained, so he took a pause, but his thrusts didn’t slow down, falter, or get any softer. “Either way, if I do or don’t touch you, you’ll end up coming. There’s no point.” With that, the black headed teen again let his teeth sink into his twin’s open wounded flesh.  
  
The older boy inside the closet became more astonished at the fact that Tom didn’t say anything back, astounded that the older Kaulitz would not take his hands away from the wall and that Bill was sucking on the open wound with no complaints from Tom.  
  
_ How many times has he bitten you like this? Are you really the submissive lover in this relationship? You take no charge? And you go by _ **his** _ rules with not even one but?  _   
  
A grin faintly started to spread on his face as he realized that indeed, at least in this room, at this time, Tom, the band’s macho man, was being submissive. He had to stifle a giggle from slipping out to the real world, but he couldn’t stop his hands from unclasping, one of them wandering down his torso, to palm his yearning cock through his trousers.  _ You twins are so good at role playing! _   
  
The guitarist’s member was twitching more often, his cock fully erect, and he knew without looking that it was starting to turn a shade of purple. “Please, now.”   
  
_ Oh, so you’re begging him to touch you again then, _  Georg mused.  
  
However his face turned into shock at Bill’s next actions, for they meant that Tom had actually given up on having Bill’s hand pleasure him.  
  
“Very well.” The black headed boy leaned in, his lips touching the skin on his twin’s neck which was in plain view of the bassist, he opened his mouth, and forcefully he bit down, and sucked on the soft white skin. For long moments Bill didn’t take his mouth away from his brother’s neck but when he did there was a large red mark along with teeth imprints. At least it hadn’t been as hard as on Tom’s shoulder as there was no blood.  
  
_ It rather looks like- _    
  
Georg’s thoughts were interrupted by Bill’s words, “What did you tell the G’s about the mark on the other side?” It was information for Georg again.  
  
“A fan-  _ argh _ \- had some-  _ oh gods _ \- somehow found her-  _ fuck _ \- way in our hallway.” He had to take a pause, no matter how fast he was trying to say it he couldn’t help himself from moaning, it was too good. “And as-  _ argh _ \- soon as-  _ argh _ \- as she saw me,-  _ argh please _ \- she jumped me.”  
  
“Quite good at making up lies, eh?” A smirk was evident on the younger teenager’s face, ignoring the plead.  
  
_ -the one you have on the other side of your neck. _  Tom had lied to them, which meant that hickey had been made by Bill earlier on in the afternoon.  
  
“How tight was the one you just had?” Bill asked out of the blue, or at least it seemed like it to Georg. His thrusts were still violent to the fullest, Geo was almost sure they hurt, but the older twin didn’t give any indication if they did, instead he moaned and grunted loudly in pleasure.  
  
“Not-  _ argh _ \- very,” Tom barely managed to answer.  
  
“Not a virgin then?” Inside the closet, there was only one thought going through the older boy’s mind,  _ Why the fuck are you asking about this chick, when _ **you** _ are fucking him?  _   
  
Nevertheless, Tom answered. “De-def-definitely not.” A loud moan followed his words.  
  
“Can’t find a perfect groupie?” Bill asked in amusement.  
  
“No,” was the older twin’s quick answer, but then he spoke again in between moans, “But they are good enough.”  
  
“Are they really now?” the younger twin asked, stopping his movements altogether.  
  
Tom’s face dropped, but still Georg was able to see the unique tear slip down the older Kaulitz’ face as he shamefully and softly shook his head in an answer, no.  
  
The bassist watched as Bill roughly yanked a handful of his brother’s dreads, pulling his head back and to the side so he could face him.  _ Oh, rough play _ . Georg grinned, and stroked his member in pleasure.  
  
“No matter how many groupies you fuck, you always come to me afterwards so you can be pounded into with hard, violent thrusts. Because in the end, you always feel the need to be reminded of the fact that  **you**  are,” Bill’s face was blank from emotion, and the next words that slipped from his lips made the bassist inside the closet instantly take his hand away from his member, and his eyes to go wide in fear, “My. Bitch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted 30/10/09, original a/n: This is not my usual style of writing. Unlike my other works, this one won't have a happy ending, so if you are sticking around to see a good outcome, I just wanted to say that there will not be be one.


	2. "Are you sure you want to know?"

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna cry.” Disgust clearly written on Bill’s face, “That is such a turn off.”  
  
Tom didn’t answer him, his jaw muscles were continuously clenching as though to keep himself from saying anything, looking at his brother blankly. Bill’s eyebrow arched in question, but Tom kept quiet, not answering him. Letting go of his twin’s dreads, but not before giving them a pull, the tattooed twin resumed pounding into the submissive Kaulitz with the same rapid, violent thrusts.  
  
The guitarist’s response was to moan, his head immediately falling forward, forehead resting against the wall.  _For real? What the fuck’s going on here?_  Georg thought as he stared at the twins, his eyes wide, as though he couldn’t believe what his own eyes were witnessing. He quickly tucked himself back in his trousers without taking his eyes off the scene before him.  
  
Tom was  _-shit-_ , the older Kaulitz resembled a doll. His body was floppily but surely moving back each time Bill moved into him so that he could take his brother’s cock as deep as it would go, his neck was red but the teeth imprints no longer showed. Just under his shoulder though- well, that was another matter altogether, not only could the teeth marks clearly be seen, but there was also a small blood drip.  
  
Georg looked away from them, his head dropping, his eyes closing for a few moments, focusing on his own breathing. _This is wrong on so many levels. What the fuck did I get myself into?_  He shook his head and his eyes opened, then closed. That wasn’t working. He took a deep long breath, inhaling to fill up his lungs, and then he slowly exhaled, finally opening his eyes. And that’s how he stayed, staring at his lap, a blank stare that stopped him from blinking, listening to the moans he knew to belong to Tom, until he heard Bill’s grunt, indicating his orgasm, followed by Tom’s pleasurable scream and pants, as Georg could be sure, trying to make his heart come back to a normal pace.  
  
He didn’t move as he heard the telling pop of the singer getting out of the older twin, or the rustling which indicated Tom’s dressing or even at the fact that there was no talking exchanged between the Kaulitz brothers.  
  
It seemed as though only a heart beat had gone past from when he heard the room’s door close shut to when Bill opened the door to the closet, giving Georg a look which clearly meant ‘ _what are you waiting for?’_  As the bassist  **really**  looked at the tall teenager he took in Bill’s nudity. He was standing there in all his glory, no shyness or self-consciousness; there was no doubt that he was beautiful.  
  
“You-” Georg started as he got out of the small closet.  
  
“ **I**  am going to take a shower,” Bill interrupted him in a cold voice, a clear dismissal. But Georg didn’t take it, so the younger Kaulitz tried again in a colder voice, “Tell it to someone who cares.” And then he walked away from him towards the toilet. Just before he entered however, Bill looked back at the bassist; Georg’s cheeks were a dark red, showing his confusion and shock. “The way out is over there.” Bill smiled, helping by pointing towards the door. “Make sure the door is firmly shut behind you.” And then the tall brunette turned back around, closing the bathroom door loudly.  
  
Geo glared at the closed door; Bill deserved a few well placed words to wake him up. And Georg was just about to do that, Tom didn’t deserve to be treated like that.  
  
But as he heard the sound of water running, it was like a wakeup call, and he found himself running out of the room, not bothering to check if the door had closed behind him like Bill had told him to.   
  
But instead, feeling desperate as he walked across the hallway to his room, he quickly scrambled for his key card. It proved to be a hard task because of his sweaty hands, but as soon as the door beeped, giving him entrance, he immediately closed the door behind him, leaning against it, and slipping to the floor, hands going up to cover his face. Questions suddenly popping into his mind, especially the one that kept repeating over and over,  _The twins’ so called ‘brotherly love’ that they displayed in front of the G’s and in public, was it all fake?_  made him wish he had never seen that.  
  
He needed to let it out, all of it, so he shakily stood up and walked to his toilet to retrieve Gustav’s book from the top drawer on the counter.  _A peace offering_ , he ridiculed himself, walking out of his bedroom, only stopping at the drummer’s door to wait for it to be opened.  
  
It didn’t take long and as soon as Gustav saw him, Georg standing there clutching at his book tightly, his arm reached out for the brunette, pulling him inside the bedroom, and after the door was closed Gustav enclosed him in a tight embrace, the book squished between them.  
  
“Yo-You-” Georg tried.  
  
Gustav released him to take the book from Geo’s hands and pulled Georg further into the room, dropping the book on the bedside table, and laying Hagen on the bed, climbing after him while never taking his hand off of him, and then proceeded to hug the bassist again.  
  
He watched as Georg got comfortable, their faces pressed together, and then he realized that his friend had noticed as he sniffed, inhaling twice. “You smell of, of spu-”  
  
“Yeah.” Gustav cleared his throat while moving up into a sitting position. “I’m going to wash my mouth.” But Georg didn’t let go of him. One hand enclosed around his left wrist and the other closed into a fist, grasping some of the material of his shirt. “Come on, Georg, you said I stink, I know you want some comfort, I’m just gonna go wash my mouth and then I’ll be back.”  
  
“Ei!” Georg tried to tell him off, that he wasn’t in need of any comfort, but then opted for the part of his sentence which had actually been wrong, “I didn’t say you stunk, merely that I could smell it on your breath.”  
  
Gustav stared at him, then glanced at the toilet. After looking back at Georg he laid back down on the bed, letting the bassist get comfortable around him once more.  
  
“Can I?” The green eyed young man stared at the drummer’s lips.  
  
Gustav arched an eyebrow in confusion, as he was about to ask what Hagen meant, when he realised what his friend had asked. “Of course not.” Which made Georg look up, locking his gaze with him, pouting to make sure the blond knew how disappointed he was. “Don’t be stupid, Georg.”  
  
The older teen stared at him for a few moments and then finally asked, “Why?”   
  
“Are you sure you want to know?” Gustav asked, taking in the real meaning of the question.  
  
“I- They-” Georg looked away for a second, gulping, “I need to know.”  
  
Gustav’s arm slipped around his back once more, enveloping the brunette in a hug, bringing Georg half on top of him. “Okay, I’ll tell you.” He searched for Georg’s eyes, making sure his attention was focused. “But there is something you have to understand first.”  
  
“Hum,” Georg said uncertainly.  
  
“If you take sex away, that is- you know the times when they are with us, or in public, when they are actual brothers- that is a completely different situation from the one you just saw.” Gustav bit his lower lip, uncertain he was explaining it well. “What I mean is, at the core of it, they are twin brothers, and they love each other, but then there are also the times when they just, you know-well, you saw what happened.”  
  
“Yeah, but why does it happen?”  
  
“It’s, hum, well.” Gustav looked away from Georg’s stare. “Tom ran away.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Georg was still looking at him even though the drummer’s eyes weren’t on him.  
  
“Tom got infatuated with a girlfriend at the age of eleven or twelve, somewhere around that time.”   
  
“A girlfriend?” Georg prompted.  
  
“Yeah, hum, apparently she was pretty messed up. Anyways, she convinced Tom to run away with her. And Tom did.”  
  
“But-” Georg stopped, prompting the drummer with eyes to continue.  
  
“Well, they got on the train, and they arrived at their destination, b-”  
  
“Hang on, this isn’t making sense. Tom with a girlfriend? Tom running away? Leaving Bill behind? That’s ridiculous, they are attached at the hip, even i-if, even though wha-what I saw,” Georg stuttered and looked away even though Gustav still wasn’t looking at him.  
  
“Hum, like I said, Tom was infatuated.” The blond teen turned to look at Hagen once more. Noting that Geo was looking away he grabbed Georg’s chin to make him look at him. “Once the train stopped, Tom became troubled with leaving Bill behind, and so he came back. But Bill knew, and that was kind of it. Hum, Tom being stupid enough to leave Bill behind.”  
  
“Surely they would’ve gotten over it,” Georg said with a questioning tone.  
  
“Do you think?” Gustav asked in a soft tone, “Bill being taken as less important than a random girl?”  
  
“Except she wasn’t random,” Georg excused, remembering how the blond had said the girl was troubled, whatever that meant. Besides, she had actually been Tom’s girlfriend, that was a big deal for their friend.  
  
“He  _ran away without_  telling Bill,” Gustav repeated, trying to make Georg understand what he meant with a meaningful look in his eyes.  
  
“Oh,” Georg breathed.  
  
“Yeah.” Gustav nodded.  
  
Georg stared for a while, moments passing by slowly, and finally, “I need to forget it.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“To sleep,” he said, getting comfortable atop the drummer.  
  
“On my bed?” Georg answered with a muffled noise which resembled a yes. “On me?” And again the same response. “I need to go wash my teeth.”  
  
Georg mumbled a no into Gustav’s chest, getting closer to the teen.  
  
“At least let’s get under the covers.” Reluctantly Georg allowed him to, divesting himself of his jeans and shirt in the process, leaving him in his boxers to crawl right back into Gustav’s comfort after he too was down to his boxers. He felt Gustav pull the covers on top of them and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep to come quickly.  
  
\--  
  
There was noise, and there was something prodding against his hip, the movement suddenly stopping as the noise got louder. He felt movement, the warmth surrounding him slipping away and then the noise stopped.  
  
Georg turned around to see Gustav, who was stretching and yawning, his arms drawn out over his head. “Morning,” the blond greeted as he looked at him.  
  
“Hm,” Georg answered with a smile. Finding the strength to talk, he said, “Why do you wake up this early?”  
  
The drummer gave him a worried look. “Tom.”  
  
“Tom?” Eyebrows arching in question, thoughts from last night flooding his mind one more. He closed his eyes, wishing them away, but they remained floating at the forefront of his mind.  
  
“Come on, get up,” Gustav prodded as he turned the blanket down to the foot of the bed, away from him so he could sit up. The blond picked up his phone from the bedside table, after a few clicks he pressed it to his ear.  
  
A confused look showed on Georg’s face, wondering who Gustav would be calling so early in the morning. His eyes opened wide as the drummer started to talk.  
  
“Wake up, princess, the world awaits you,” it was certainly a mocking tone. Gustav motioned him closer and Georg complied, going onto his knees so he could shuffle to his friend’s side.  
  
He waited as Gustav nodded, probably wordlessly replying to whoever was on the other side of the phone. And then he looked at Georg once more, holding his index finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet as he opened his mouth in order to speak. Gustav stood up and grabbed his arm so that the bassist would get up too. They walked together to the door, and Gustav pointed to the peep hole.  
  
Georg made a questioning face, aware that Gustav still wanted him to be quiet, and the drummer pointed to the hole more firmly.  
  
Unsure, Georg brought his right eye to the peep hole and closed the left one, focusing on the outside of the door so that he could see outside, part of the hallway and a couple of doors in his sight.  
  
“Keep on looking,” Gustav said directly from behind him in a whispered tone.  
  
Georg wasn’t sure of what he was looking for, but he didn’t have to wait long. A minute mustn’t have gone by when he saw a figure walking out of one of the doors in his view. Looking closer he saw that it was Tom, his hood up over his head concealing his face. He looked first to the left then the right, possibly to check no one saw him, and quickly walked to the door on the right.  
  
Tom had been as quick to come out of one door as he’d been at going through the other door, which was quickly closed, making it as though the guitarist had never been there.  
  
“What was I supposed to get from that?” Georg asked, turning to look at Gustav who was standing behind him, his phone having been discarded to the bed.  
  
“That Tom came out of Bill’s room,” Gustav answered with a blank stare.  
  
“Yes, but what is that supposed to mean?” Georg prodded, a look of ‘ _don’t mess with me’_  on his face.  
  
“Well,” the blond turned around, walking to the bed as he talked, “Bill obviously doesn’t want Tom in his bed. There was one time when Bill found him there in the middle of the night, and that sure as hell wasn’t pretty. Well, either way, they both sleep better when they sleep together, Bill would never admit to that but it’s the pure truth.” Gustav sat down on the bed. “Tom sneaks in after he is sure that Bill is asleep and then gets out before Bill wakes up.”  
  
“Hang on a second; you just called him for him to get out.” The drummer answered with a simple nod of his head. “Then Tom knows that you know.” It wasn’t a question, but it wasn’t an affirmation either.  
  
“I, hum. It’s something we never talked about, but I wake him up, even though it goes without mentioning, he kind of knows, but he has never directly asked, and I’ve never told him that I know.”  
  
“How did you find out?” Hagen walked up to his friend, sitting on the floor by Gustav’s legs. He placed his arms over Gustav’s knees so that he could lay his chin over his hands.  
  
“Kind of like you.” Georg felt Gustav slip nimble fingers through his hair. “Bill was much crueller to him then though.”  
  
“What did he do?” Georg asked in a sad voice, leaning into Gustav’s hand.  
  
“Tom told Bill that he loved him, and Bill, in reply, told Tom that he hated him.” Gustav visibly twitched. “He had actual meaning behind it when he said it too.”  
  
“I don’t want to go out there.” Georg closed his eyes, feeling that somehow the world had crumbled down with just those words. If Tom and Bill, who were supposed to be soul mates, could be in this sort of -sort of what? Relationship?- then what was it that awaited mere mortals like Georg?  
  
“Well,” Gustav replied in a soft voice, “your luck is that you don’t have be down for another hour.”  
  
“Stay with me?” the bassist questioned unsurely.  
  
“I should go down, but I’ll stay,” Gustav replied with a warm smile. “As long as you don’t jump my bones of course,” Gustav warned with a hint of humour, getting a small smile from Georg. At least it was a start.


End file.
